Hetalia the Musical
by animerockchic
Summary: Yup, the Hetalia cast are being set to musicals ! All requests taken. Rated for swearing. Not sure about the genre.
1. If I Loved You from Carousel

**My mind is such an asshole. I've had a nice long summer with a few scattered oneshot ideas here and there and suddenly, less than a week before I have to go back to school, I now have two multichapter fics that are demanding to be writen. So here's one of them. Each chapter will be a song-fic of a song from a musical that YOU request. Any character, any pairing, any song (so long as it's from a musical).  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the pen I write with (stole it from the computer room in school, pens magically appear there)  
**

Romano kicked the door shut as though it was the one who had been pissing him off all day. That stupid dense bastard! Romano kicked the door again in fury but got a stubbed toe for his troubles instead of a vent for his anger.

Rubbing his foot and swearing, he caught sight of a piano out of the corner of his eye. He hobbled over and sat on the stool in front of it, bitterly massaging his foot.

He leaned back with a sigh, his elbows pressing down on the keys in discordant harmony.

He turned around to face the piano. One of the very few things he'd picked up during his brief stay with Austria when he was younger was that expressing yourself and anger through a piano worked surprisingly well. And it was much more accepted by the stuck up piano bastard than flipping shit and swearing. So playing piano meant he wouldn't get stepped on back in the day, unlike Veneziano.

He let his fingers dance up and down the white keys in a series of scales and arpeggios to loosen them up. A light breeze from an open window sent sheet music careening from the top of the piano and onto his head. Romano gathered them up with an irritated (and manly) huff and set them back on the...ledge thingy where you put sheet music. Shut up, that's its proper name.

He kept one sheet in his hand and examined it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck it, why not."

He straightened up the pages, spread them out as much as the ledge thingy would allow and began to play.

Ah, how he'd missed this. He'd missed clearing his mind of everything but the music. No whiney little brothers. No boss bitching about every little thing. No dense Spaniards. Just him, the ebony, the ivory and the music.

His eyes slid from one page to the next, following the exact melody. He stopped and lifted his hands from the keys to examine the sheet music. Something didn't sound right; it wasn't flowing as it should.

He facepalmed. It would help an awful lot if he hand the sheets in the right order. He gathered them up again, trying to work out which one came first. Only now did he notice the simpler line of music with lyrics above the normal line. He lowered the pages slightly and glared at his reflection in the shiny black wood of the piano.

Romano began to resort the pages and put them back on the ledge thing (in the right order this time). He glanced behind him quickly and, seeing no one, returned his attention to the sheet music.

He rested his hands on the cool ivory, took a deep breath and began to play. After he'd played the intro twice, he started to sing quietly, keeping one eye on the lyrics and one on the music.

_If I loved you,  
Time and again I would try to say  
All I'd want you to know.  
If I loved you,  
Words wouldn't come in an easy way  
Round in circles I'd go!  
_

_Longing to tell you,  
But afraid and shy,  
I'd let my golden chances pass me by!  
_

_Soon you'd leave me,  
Off you would go in the mist of day,  
Never, never to know how I loved you  
_

_If I loved you._

_If I loved you._

_Loved you._

_Loved_

_You._

Romano keeps both hands on the final notes and his foot on the sustain pedal, trying to maintain the music peace for as long as possible. Behind him, something clattered to the floor. Romano's head flicked around like a startled rabbit.

"What the fuck?!"

Spain was scrambling on the floor, trying to pick up a random decorative...thing he'd knocked over.

"What the actual fuck, Spain?!"

Spain continued to squat on the floor clutching the fail decoration and refusing to look up at Romano.

"Ahaha, I just heard someone singing and I thought I'd listen in 'cause it sounded pretty."

Romano stood up and walked to the door. "Yeah, well... whatever, I'm fucking out of here." With that said, he was gone.

Spain peeked up between his lashes and sighed. _'You're not the only one who lets golden chances pass by, Roma.'_

**Review or PM me if you want a particular song/pairing/character~!  
**

**Ja!**_  
_

**-Animerockchic  
**


	2. There! Right There! from Legally Blonde

**OTL. Despite how much this song fits Hetalia, it was really hard to write. Spamano4ever, I hope you like this and I hope I didn't do too badly**

"Hey Iggy."

England reluctantly looked up from his embroidery. "What is it now, America?"

America pointed out the window. "What's up with that Italy guy? Is he gay or something?"

England looked out at Italy who was skipping around in the courtyard of the World Meeting building. "No I don't think so. He's just like that. Why do you ask?"

"Dude! He's always like kissing people on the cheeks as stuff! Guys too!"

Ireland leaned into the conversation. "True, but the line between gay and European has always been a fine one."

England glared at his sister. "Hey, we're European too, Freckle Face."

"And you embroider. I rest my case. Me personally, I think he's gay. He wears perfume."

"Who's gay because he wears perfume?"

Both Ireland and England deadpanned. "Your face."

France clutched his chest. "Ah, how you two wound me. But seriously, who are we gossiping about now?"

"America thinks Italy's gay. I don't think so and she *glare* agrees with the Yank."

"But Iggy!" America whined. "He rules around in shiny shirts and little shorts, kicking a soccer ball wussily!"

"IT'S CALLED FOOTBALL, YOU TWAT!"

"America , you pad your players up until they look like they'd be like turtles if you push 'em over. " Ireland pointed out. "But there are so many shades of grey when it comes to this. Sure, France goes either way depending on the time."

"I'm sitting right here."

"And yet, you're not denying it. And I've seen Italy in dresses sometimes."

England halted his America-scolding for a moment. "Scotland wears a kilt. In other words, a glorified skirt."

"He wears it the Scottish way. That doesn't count."

Hungary plonked herself into the middle of their little group. "Sorry to interrupt this fascinating argument, but I think I can put an end to the questioning once and for all." She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a camera.

"Cute little Italy is in fact..." She thrust the camera in their faces. "GAY AND EUROPEAN!"

"Well, how about that."

France took the camera. "How on earth did you get this picture? More importantly, how did you get into Germany's house to take it? I've been trying for centuries."

Hungary smirked mysteriously. "I have ways and means, France. Ways and means."

Ireland, having lost interest once she couldn't argue against her brother anymore, turned away from the window. "Oh, Hungary, just so you know, Italy and Germany are shifting outside if you want more photos like that."

Hungary snatched the camera out of France's hand and was gone before any of them could even blink.

**America actually isn't the only place in the world that calls football soccer. it's called that in Ireland and (I think) Australia. Because we all have our own type of football already. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**

**-Ja!  
**

**animerockchic  
**


	3. Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables

**Um hi... I'm sorry this took so long, Nekolandia, but school's been a bitch and it's really constraining the times I can 1. write and 2. go on the computer. So I'll only ever really be able to update at the weekend now so be patient with me please. But I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry it's kinda short.**

**And also, Hercules, Canadian Please is a good song for Canada but it's not from a musical as you know. But I do have a song in mind for Canada if requests dry up. Ever hear of "Mr Cellophane" from Chicago?  
**

**Disclaimer:don't own.  
**

Italy sighed, he'd been working hard for hours and he was still nowhere near done. There were just some many floors in Mr Austria's and they all needed sweeping. By him.

He sighed again and glanced out the window. It was a pretty day outside with the fluffiest looking clouds ever dancing across a bright blue sky. Italy smiled and rested his arms on the windowsill.

"If I ever build a castle, I'll build one up there in the clouds. Ve~ maybe Nonno will come visit me and we'll draw and sing together just like we used to. And he'll hold me close and safe and sing for me."

A droplet of water splashed on his arm. Italy scrubbed at his eyes. "No crying there. Not in my castle on a cloud."

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you immediately start slacking!"

Austria grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and brought him up to eyelevel.

"What am I supposed to do with you? You fool!"

Italy kept his eyes focused on the floor.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you!" Austria put him back down. "Now go fetch some water. And don't dilly-dally."

"Yes sir." Italy mumbled in a subdued tone. Italy grabbed the bucket from the kitchens and let himself out the back door. He hauled the bucket that was almost as big as himself through the kitchen gardens and into the small copse where the well was. He hooked the handle to the well and lowered the bucket into the watery depths.

A twig snapped in the thicket behind him. Italy screamed.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, please don't eat me!"

Something black dashed between the trees. Italy pressed his back against the cold stone of the well. Italy peered around and caught sight of a bright red face staring at him from the gloom. Italy covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, don't hurt me!"

He peeked between his fingers, praying to be safe. The red face had lost its redness and come closer to reveal a boy in a black cape and hat gazing at him with childish curiosity. Italy lowered his hands slowly. The boy gasped and dashed away. Italy tilted his head in confusion then, remembering Austria's order, winched the bucket back up and made his way back to the house.

**Fail ending fails so much. But I hope you enjoyed and I'll get started on the next one.**

**Ja!  
**

**-Animerockchic  
**


	4. I'd give my Life for You from MissSaigon

**I know I was meant to do ****missnoddlechan**'s request first but I heard this song at stage school and I could not contain my feels, my chills or my shits. I'm really sorry **missnoddlechan**, I'm working on it *Hides in Tamaki emo corner*

**Note:In my head cannon, Rome has nicknames for his grandsons. Veneziano is Felix which is an old version of his human name and Romano's is Aurelius which means golden, in reference to his eyes (or at least, the colour Rome sees in them, he's also got a whole other multitude of colour in there)  
**

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

Rome smiled down at his grandsons, his precious little boys. Veneziano, his flighty little artist, the apple of his eye, and Romano, stronger yet so much more delicate than his little brother, the one he knew he could trust with precious things.

"My boys. My wonderful, wonderful boys. You have no idea how proud I am of you two."

Veneziano placed his hand on his grandfather's knee. "Nonno, is something wrong?"

Rome chuckled and patted the boy's head. "No, Felix, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to my favourite grandsons."

"Tch, we're your only grandsons. Stupid old man."

Rome sighed slightly. "I know that, Romano. And have more respect for your nonno." Rome thought for a moment. "Come over and sit on my lap. I have something I want to tell the two of you."

The two clambered up (Romano a mite reluctantly) and nestled themselves between his arms, Romano on the left, Veneziano on the right. He reached around their backs and clutched their hands.

"My boys. I am trusting my lands to you. I can't look after them properly now, so I'm giving Veneziano the northern lands and Romano the southern lands."

"Ve~ why can't you look after them, Nonno?" Veneziano asked curiously.

"Wait..." Romano frowned up at him. "You're not thinking of fucking leaving again, are you?"

"language, Romano . And no, I'm not thinking of leaving like last time. I'm giving you my lands because... they need someone new and better than me to lead them and those someones are sitting right in front of me.

He pulled the two boys close to his chest. "The gods must think very favourably of me to give me grandsons like you. I'd do anything for you. I'd give my life for you."

He put them back down on the ground. "Now run along, Nonno's got work to do."

He stood, turned to the dying sunset outside the window and stretched widely.

"U-ummm... Nonno?"

"Hmm?" Rome turned to see a blushing Romano who had his eyes firmly fixed on his feet.

"D-did you r-really, really m-mean...um..."

Rome crouched down to his grandson's level, ignoring the painful creak in his knees.

"Aurelius."

Romano's head jerked up at the sound of that half-forgotten nickname.

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't lie about that kind of thing. And..." He glanced around and whispered conspiratorially. "Can you keep a secret? Even from your brother?"

Romano glared at him, attempting to regain his former bravado. "Do I look like I'd fucking tell that airhead a secret? He'd blab before you could blink."

"Be nice about your brother, he's nice about you." Rome chided lightly. "Anyway, remember how I said that you and your brother are getting my lands?" Romano nodded. "Well, I'm trusting you with something extra, something very special. I am trusting you with Rome, my heart and my capital. I know that you will take good care of it." Rome clasped the boy's hands in his much larger ones. "Can you do that for me?"

Romano butted his head against his grandfather's chin. "...I guess."

Rome smiled. "Good boy. Now, off you go. Make sure your brother hasn't done an injury to himself in the few minutes we've taken our eyes of him."

Romano scampered out of the room. Rome sighed and slowly straightened up, wincing and groaning.

"Rome."

Rome whirled around. Germania stepped lightly off the window ledge.

"'Mania! You know there's a perfectly good door that you're welcome to use."

Germania grunted and pushed a beaded braid behind his ear. Rome rumpled his hair tiredly.

"I wasn't expecting you this early, 'Mania. I thought we'd agreed it would be after sunset."

Germania slammed his fist against the wall.

"YOU agreed! This was all your stupid idea! What on earth possessed you to think up something like this?! Did all that wine and sex finally kill off your brain?!"

Rome sighed. "'Mania..."

"Don't "'Mania" me! I know I said I'd do whatever you asked, but...but this?! I can't and won't kill you, Rome. What on earth were you thinking? Even for you, idiot, this is beyond..."

"I'm dying, Germania."

Germania froze. There was no trace of mirth in Rome's golden eyes. He was completely serious.

"My empire's collapsing in on itself. Every day I feel and become weaker while my grandsons and some of the other young ones grow ever stronger. I don't want to crumble away in front of them. I want to die with a few shreds of dignity. Quickly, not painfully drawn-out. You're the only one I'd trust to do this. 'Mania, please. I'm begging you."

Germania turned his face away from Rome and slowly pulled out his dagger. Rome smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. Germania lunged forward.

Romano slid down the outside wall and curled into a ball, biting his lip furiously. "Y-you lying bastard! You... you promised you wouldn't leave! ...You promised."

And with that, the sun set on the mighty Roman Empire.

**And thus, Romano's hatred of Germans began. He didn't hear the whole conversation, just Rome seemingly begging for his life. By the way, how do you pronounce Germania? Is it Ger-mania or German-ia (like you say mania or German with a few extra letters**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'm working on a request and the next chapter of Abyss of the Deep, so look out for them!  
**

**Ja!  
**

**-Animerockchic  
**


	5. Don't Rain on My Parade from Funny Girl

**wat? Just wat. I finally finished your request missnoodlechan. I don't know if it's anything like you thought it would be but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

"This is the last straw, Hong Kong! The last straw!"

Hong Kong idly twirled his lighter between his fingers, glancing up at England through his eyelashes. England paced back and forth, the image of agitation.

"What am I to do with you?! That's the fourth time this month you've set off firecrackers under my chair! What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

Hong Kong stared up at him, one eyebrow raised then held up two clenched fists and knocked the sides together. England narrowed his eyes.

"I don't appreciate the attitude, boy. Now." He held out his hand. "Give me the lighter."

Hong Kong shoved the lighter into England's hand and slouched out of the room.

"I haven't finished with you yet! I'll! ...Deal with you... tomorrow."

_Le skip_

The phone began blaring obnoxiously. Hong Kong threw his book aside and nestled the phone in the crook of his neck. "Hello?"

"Sup dude, Iggy there?"

Hong Kong grinned into the phone. "Hey America. Like, how's it going?"

"Epic as always. You?"

Hong Kong picked up a pen and began tapping it against the wall. "Meh, Eyebrows is like wicked pissed at me. Again. He stole my lighter."

America chuckled. "Awks on you."

Hong Kong adjusted the phone slightly. "Any idea of how to get him off my case?"

He could hear the smirk in America's voice. "Weeeeeeeeeell..."

Hong Kong pulled a scrap of paper towards him. "Talk to me."

_Le skip_

England kicked the front door closed and dropped the box in his hands. He was determined to finally purge the house of explosives. "Hong Kong?"

Hong Kong stared at him from his perch on the stairs. He pressed the play button on the CD player beside him.

"_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade  
Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you"  
_

England froze, horror-struck. "Hong Kong, what are you doing?" Hong Kong quirked an eyebrow. "Hong Kong. Stop."

_"Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade  
I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade" _

Hong Kong scribbled something on an A4 refill pad beside him and held it up. "Not until you give me back my lighter and I get to keep my fireworks."

England scoffed. "You're acting like a child, Hong Kong. It's not funny."

Hong Kong just turned the volume up even louder.

_"I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,"  
_

"I'm warning you, Hong Kong, I'll destroy that blasted thing and the fire works!" Hong Kong held up another sheet. "I can sing."

_"One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..._

_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,_  
_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,_  
_At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,_  
_I guess I didn't make it_"

"All. Night. Long."

_"Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!"_

"GAH! FINE! You can keep your bloody fireworks! Just turn that damn thing off!"

Hong Kong held out his hand. England cursed swiftly, rummaged in his pockets then pulled out the lighter and shoved it into Hong Kong's outstretched palm. He marched out of the room and slammed the kitchen door behind him.

Hong Kong tossed his lighter into the air. "So Eyebrows hates Funny Girl, eh..."

**Again, just wat?**  
** But I hope you enjoyed anyway!  
**

**Ja!  
**

**-Animerockchic  
**


End file.
